When You're Ghosted
by TheBirdThatFlewSwiftly
Summary: The aftermath of the music video 'SING' by My Chemical Romance. Follows the album 'Danger Day's: The true lives of the Fabulous Killjoys'


When You're Ghosted

**Hello all, first off, I've been reading a bunch of these and decided to write one. This is a fanfiction of the aftermath of what happened in the music video 'Sing'. Let it be noted that I am getting all of the Danger Day's slang from these two sites. I suggest that if you need help understanding either message me and I'll tell you or go here: ./post/4778669043/killjoy-danger-days-dictionary-with-definitions or here .com/post/5129003575/killjoy-danger-days-dictionary-with-definitions . I hope these are helpful.**

**So once again, this is going to be about the aftermath of 'Sing'. I admit, I am in love with every member of My Chemical Romance and that the main character is my alter ego. There will be romances. Let it be known that Bandit (Gerard's daughter), Lyn-Z (Gee's wife), Jamia (Frank's wife) Frank's children and well, Mikey's wife and Ray's wife (in here Mikey and Ray aren't going to have children) are going to be in this story, but with a twist. So read and review please!**

"SHIT! Detonating! Are you alright?" I scream. There are at least a dozen Dracs on our ass and my zap is almost out. I sent out a call about a minute ago and Dr. Death Defying himself answered. Supposedly, he, Show Pony and Missile Kid are three minutes away. Instead of answering, Detonating –her full KillJoy name is Detonating Grenade- laughs. I take this as an okay. I turn my head and look at Blue Torpedo. We- Detonating and I – picked him up a few weeks ago. He was skinny and almost dead. He's only about sixteen or so. A kid. Ironic, seeing as I'm only eighteen. Either way, he's hurt and I mean badly. He got blasted in his stomach, near his large intestine. Strange how my seventh grade anatomy helps.

Detonating's firing away as she stumbles by Blue and I.

"Dren? I'm almost out." _Shit_, I think, _I need Dr. D and I need him now_. For the first time since Pig Bombs, my thoughts are answered with good news. A van with the best paint job I'd ever seen pulls up right behind me. Show Pony jumps out and starts shooting. Missile Kid gets her bazooka out and starts blastin' away. Within five minutes, the Dracs are dusted. Show Pony looks at Blue and bends to pick him up. Detonating helps me up because, without my knowing, I've gotten shot in the leg. Somehow, Detonating hasn't a scratch on here. I mean none. We get in the van and Missile sticks a needle in my leg. I don't even have time to start freaking out before everything turns black.

**~LINEBREAK~**

I gasp and jerk upright. I turn my head to the side so fast that I give myself whiplash.

"Hold on there, motorbaby. You've just been injected with methadone. You should really lie down." Says that oh-so-familiar voice. I'm instantly relieved because, to a KillJoy, Dr. Death Defying means safety. I start to lean back down when I realize what he's said.

"You DRUGGED me?" I practically scream. I turn around and look for Brit- I mean, Detonating- and see her standing in a doorway. She's looking down at her feet, but she looks up as if she could feel my gaze.

"Dren- listen, I didn't- we- they had to. You were- there was so much blood. You were like a frickin' waterfall. Your arm was nearly torn off. They didn't want you to feel any worse." She stammers out. I exhale, slowly. I nod my head.

"Alright, just, never again. Please." I say to Dr. D and Detonating. Detonating nods at once but Dr. D stares at me for a moment, no doubt wondering what fool would say no to something that could stop the pain.

"Well, if you say so, darling." He say's slowly. I nod my head once, a thank you, in a way. I pull my legs over to one side of the cot that I was lying on. I stand up and walk three steps before staggering into a wall. Show Pony, who had been standing behind Dr. Death, walks over and helps me up.

"Thank you." I mutter, almost silently. He nods his head. I reach down to straighten my clothes and see that I'm wearing a white dress, much like the ones that you would wear in a hospital. A hospital before B.L./Ind., of course. For a moment we're just standing around, then I burp. Detonating and I, we've been best friends since we were born. We've also been fans of My Chemical Romance. After watching an interview where Frank burps and then Gerard says 'Oh' and then Frank says 'Ooooooh', we started copying it. So, it's not a surprise when Detonating plays out Gerard's part and I finish it. Yet, Show and Dr. D both gasp. Show grabs my arm and twists it.

"How do you know that?" He says. I don't think about answering, the pain is too much. He's twisting the nearly torn off arm. I must've made some sort of noise because he immediately lets go and takes a few steps back.

"We- Brit- I mean Detonating- we saw it on YouTube. You know the website? It's from an interview. Gerard Way and Frank Iero. You know them, right? Their from a band. The band's called My Chemical Romance. It's, like, the best band in the world." I'm babbling, I know, but I can't stop. At least, that's what I think, until I just stop.

Show looks at Dr. Death for a moment. Then they both erupt into laughter. Detonating has crept up behind me and taps me.

"Dren, I think we should blow outta this room." She whispers. I automatically respond with:

"Cuz I sure don't like the company." We both laugh, quiet chuckles. Dr. Death clears his throat. I look up at him and cock an eyebrow. At least, I try to. I assume that I failed because he laughs again.

"I think we should talk. You see, we –Show Pony and I – have something that needs to be done but, unfortunately, we can't do it. We think that you two are exactly who we need."

"What exactly do you need?" I say. Dr. D looks at me and takes a deep breathe.

"The members of My Chemical Romance are still alive-" He starts to say but, I cut in:

"Wait, I thought they got ghosted when they went to rescue Missile Kid?"

"So did we, but, it has been called to our attention that Korse and his group of Dracs might've used sleepers instead." I nod.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Detonating says.

"We want you to go rescue them." Show Pony says excitedly. I stare at him for a moment and look at Detonating. She nods and I look back at Dr. D.

Simultaneously we both say:

"Sure."


End file.
